Ayah
by celubba
Summary: AU. Drabble. OOC. Typo. Dkk. / Sekilas obrolan singkat antara Itachi dan Fugaku mengenai sosok seorang ayah -didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun adik kecil tersayang, IzuYume SaitouKanagaki.


Naruto dan semua karakter yang ada di sini miliknya Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter tersebut, sejenak.

Selamat Membaca

.

.

"Apakah menjadi seorang ayah akan selalu mengetahui lebih banyak dari pada anaknya?" Itachi bertanya disela-sela kegiatannya membuat garis pada buku tugasnya di atas meja. Sedang di seberang meja itu, Fugaku duduk sembari memejamkan mata saat semilir angin berembus menerpa wajahnya.

"Sudah tentu." Jawab Fugaku. Ia masih memejamkan mata, sama sekali tidak menyianyiakan ketenangan yang didapatnya setiap berada di teras belakang rumah.

Sejenak Itachi melirik Fugaku, lekas saja bocah berusia enam tahunan itu kembali bertanya―lebih tepatnya disebut menguji. "Siapa yang menemukan listrik?"

"Edison." Terlihat gumulan embun dari mulut Fugaku ketika dia berbicara, menandakan jika musim dingin akan segera tiba.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa bukan Ayah Edison yang menemukan listrik?" Itachi mengernyit sembari menatap Fugaku bingung.

Secara perlahan Fugaku membuka kelopak matanya, tanpa sadar ia telah meneguk _saliva_-nya. Lalu ia menoleh, memandang anak semata wayangnya yang akan segera menjadi seorang kakak itu datar. "Ayah Edison memang bukan penemu listrik, tapi tanpa dia maka tidak akan tercipta sang penemu listrik itu."

Itachi memutar bola matanya ke atas. "Ng, sang penemu listrik itu manusia, 'kan? Dan bukannya Tuhan yang menciptakan manusia?" Itachi lantas kembali pada kegiatannya semula, bosan karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sang ayah.

Fugaku hanya mendengus. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah koran di rak pada bawah meja di sampingnya. Setelah bermenit-menit lamanya, barulah Fugaku menyahut. "Itu rahasia pria dewasa."

Mendengar kata rahasia, sontak menggugah rasa penasaran Itachi. Lagi, ia bertanya. "Rahasia pria dewasa itu seperti apa?"

Walau disamarkan oleh sinar mentari senja, namun itu tak banyak berpengaruh untuk menutupi semburat merah di wajah tirus Fugaku. "Anak kecil tidak boleh tahu," serunya kemudian.

Dan itu sukses membuat Itachi menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jangan kekanakan, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang kakak, bukan?" tegur Fugaku setelah mendapati raut sebal Itachi. Tak acuh pada Itachi, ia kembali menekuni kegiatannya membaca koran.

"Memang seorang kakak itu tidak boleh kekanakan, ya?" Disibaknya helaian rambut yang menutupi pandangan matanya dari sang ayah.

"Kakak adalah contoh bagi adiknya." Ia membuka halaman koran selanjutnya. "Apa yang kakak lakukan, tidak jarang ditiru oleh adiknya." Sekilas ia melirik Itachi. "Kau itu nantinya adalah ayah bagi adikmu. Tidak sepantasnya kau terus bersikap kekanakan, bukan?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Baiklah, nanti Itachi akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Adik Itachi, tapi tidak pelit kata seperti Ayah yang satu ini," gumam Itachi pelan sembari melirik sinis pada Fugaku. Namun samar, Fugaku masih dapat mendengarnya.

Tak lama setelah keheningan menyelubungi mereka, Mikoto muncul dari balik pintu dengan perut buncitnya. "Bukan pelit, tapi hemat energi." Rupanya ia mendengar percakapan ayah dan anak tersebut.

Melihat segaris senyum pada bibir Mikoto, Itachi segera bangun dari duduknya dan berhambur ke pelukan Mikoto, membuat tubuh wanita itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. "Itachi pelan-pelan, bagaimana kalau adikmu di dalam sana terluka?" tegur Mikoto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya sekilas, lalu beralih mengusap rambut Itachi dengan gemas.

"Seorang ayah juga harus dapat melindungi anak dan keluarganya, Itachi," timpal Fugaku kala mendapati Itachi mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah ditegur Mikoto tadi. "Walau harus mengorbankan nyawa sendiri," lanjutnya.

Itachi menoleh pada Fugaku yang masih nyaman duduk sambil membaca koran di belakangnya. "Berarti ayah itu seorang pahlawan, dong? Buktinya sampai rela mengorbankan nyawa sendiri, gitu?"

"Ah, anak ibu sudah besar rupanya. Kau pintar sekali, Sayang." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Mikoto sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk mencium kening Itachi.

"_Kaasan_ tidak boleh membungkuk! Bagaimana kalau Adik Itachi nanti terjepit?" panik Itachi sambil memegang kedua lengan Mikoto untuk membuat wanita itu kembali berdiri. Tentunya kepanikan bocah itu disambut kekehan geli Mikoto dan sebuah senyum kecil dari Fugaku.

.

.

Tamat

.

.


End file.
